The technology of image capture and presentation has seen many advances over time. Early still photography led eventually to motion pictures on film, then the development of semiconductors and computers made digital photography and video possible. The evolution of imaging technology has involved the effort to make two-dimensional images look three-dimensional, and thus more “real.” As the effort has acquired digital tools, techniques have become sophisticated. Nowadays, digital 2D-to-3D conversion systems with specialized hardware and software exist; the systems may run in real-time to convert 2D image data to 3D image data.